


Punishment Fantasy (He's a Very Naughty Boy)

by TrashBunny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Discovery, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers Hiccup's discipline kink and of course abuses his power to fluster his boyfriend. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment Fantasy (He's a Very Naughty Boy)

Hiccup pulls Jack closer to him, so that there is hardly any space between their chests. He presses aggressive kisses on to Jack’s mouth. They where in Hiccup’s bedroom, Stoick was out to the bar with Gobber and the two were alone on a Friday night, they had gotten back from a date, seeing the new Hobbit movie and having pizza. It’s been a little while since Hiccup’s been able to be completely alone with Jack and gods he just wants to kiss him and touch him. He wants that essence and that feeling that comes from only his boyfriend. Something that is only Jack.

“Woah,” Jack breathes in surprise at Hiccup’s sudden initiative. “desperate huh?” He teases.

“…Yeah.” Hiccup replies, just for Jack’s amusement as he ran his hands up under Jack’s shirt lightly, just to feel his skin. “Been waiting for this all week Jack…” He spoke in a low tone. “I could hardly wait through that movie.” He went back to kissing.

Hiccup was being oddly promiscuous tonight, he was usually so coy and deadpan, but this Hiccup, this Hiccup was hot! Jack thought with a growing heat on his face and a flutter in his chest. He could have fun with this. “You’re such a naughty boy Hiccup.” He tried. Hiccup froze for a single moment but Jack could feel a sudden shiver fall through his spine and his skin pebble. He liked that! “So eager aren’t you?” He pushed Hiccup off a slight bit. This information will be fun.

“Ah,” He stuttered and his flush darkened, Hiccup hated to be called out. Yeah he was a hormonal teenage boy and having fun with Jack was amazing and a great way to make him forget about all the problems he has with himself, but Jack didn’t need to know that. “m-maybe!” No Jack did not need to know that, it would only boost his ego at the fact that Hiccup needs this as much as he does.

“Dirty.” The white haired teen cocks an eyebrow and smirks. Hiccup bites his lip and turns away partly. Wow did Hiccup really like dirty talk, he didn’t think he was the type but hey why not. His rush of confidence at first faded to embarrassment and slight frustration. Jack pulled Hiccup back over by the collar of his t-shirt. The brunette let out a whine when Jack nipped at his lips. He liked when Jack did this, when he took over and showed his dominance. Jack lightly ran his fingertips over Hiccup’s skin and teased him. Despite how frustrating the teasing could get, Hiccup loved it.

But Hiccup wasn’t done taking the initiative, he wanted to tease Jack back a little. He broke the light kissing and moves down to the other boy’s neck and licks up a bit then gently bites down. Well Hiccup thought he bit gently though Jack had hissed sharply. “Hey!” Jack jerked Hiccup’s head back by pulling at the base of his head, which gave him shivers and a slight squeak that came too quick to muffle.

“That’s awfully bad of you Hiccup, biting so hard so soon, and with out me giving you permission. You really are in the mood aren’t you, dirty boy?”

Hiccup made a slight whimpering noise and that just did it for Jack nicely.

“I think I might need to punish you… Since you’re such a naughty little thing eh?”

Hiccup did not expect himself to be turned on so much by that. His heart accelerated so much he could swear Jack could hear it. His whole face flushed a bright red as he bit down on his lip. Trying to avoid direct eye contact with Jack when he had that face.

“Hmm?” Jack pulled harder. Hiccup shudder out a breath. “Ah,” Was all he could mutter.

Jack must have taken that as a yes because he pushed Hiccup over to his desk and still gripping his hair he bend the boy over it. “Hey hey hey Jack!” Hiccup let out in surprise.

“Naughty boys need to be taught a lesson.” He smirked. “A good spanking might teach you.”

Before Hiccup could protest a harsh swat came down on the seat of his jeans. The freckled boy let out a yelp at the surprise of the contact then gritted his teeth. Another firm hit and Hiccup grunted. By the fifth or sixth Hiccup let out a moan and Jack slowed. So this was pretty humiliating, to be spanked, but it was also pretty arousing. To not be in any control, to have submit to Jack like this. The stinging felt good that and with Jack’s hand tangled harshly in his hair, and being bend over a desk. That and the dirty talk. This was all pretty hot, but he’d never let Jack know how much he might come to like this. Punishment fantasies are pretty common right?

But with the sudden noise and squirm that Hiccup did made Jack stop a moment, he knew Hiccup liked this. He started before with a few slaps here and there during some more steamy make-out sessions, the white haired boy noticed how his counterpart would twitch in the best ways and maybe hitch his voice every once and a while.

“Hmm, you’re even more naughty than I thought.” Jack said smugly. Hiccup bucked forward at the next hit and he whined. God he was cute. Jack thought. He came down harder on Hiccup backside a few more times by the tenth Hiccup was panting. Jack loved it.

Jack examined Hiccup desk. “Mmm. I think a boy as naughty as you needs a bit more…” He picked up Hiccup’s wooden ruler and slapped it across his pants. Hiccup let out a loud yelp.

“Ah, Jack!” Hiccup called surprised, bucking his hips forward which hasty was followed by another slap then a shiver ran through the freckled boy’s spine. His heart was fluttering and his face was as flushed as his abused rear. Hiccup got to a point where he stopped trying to muffle his voice, he stopped over thinking everything. The teenager decided to just let go and let Jack take him over and do what he pleases. Even better that they both seemed to enjoy it.

“You’re,” a sharp spank, “such,” another, “a,” and another harsh one, “naughty,” Hiccup’s voiced hitched at that word. “boy.” The other male followed every word with a quick spank, every hit just fulled Hiccup’s arousal and made him whine and moan louder.

At a quick pause Hiccup let out a long whine, feeling the heat in his face, on his rear, and in his pants.

Jack bend down to the naughty boy’s ear and whispered. “You’re such a bad boy Hiccup, look at you, red all over, I bet you’re pretty worked up huh? Well guess what…?”

Hiccup gasped and practically melted at Jack’s low smooth voice and his hot breath in his ear. When Hiccup didn’t reply Jack bit his ear hard. He understood that Jack wanted him to ask and suddenly let out. “W-what?”

“Beg for it.” He breathed in the freckled boy’s ear.

Hiccup would usually roll his eyes and shove off his obnoxious boyfriend if he were to say that during another time, but this, flowing with feelings and the delight of submission Hiccup might actually indulge Jack this time. And well, he’s liked the dirty talk and being punished so far, so why not add begging to the list?

Begging was awkward. Hiccup never really did it ever, especially in bed, well bent over a desk, but still. It was kind of embarrassing. What are you suppose to say and how are you suppose to say it? Pleading for touch? Going all wanton and asking for it, pleasing your partner with your voice and desperation. Something along those lines right?

Hiccup quickly psyched himself up and let out a muffled. “P-please…”

Jack still down by his ear, rubbing Hiccup’s abused flesh with his palm and breathing his hot breath near his ear. “What was that?”

“Ah… P-please Jack,” He thought a moment. “Please t-touch me, kiss me.”

“Such a good boy.” Jack hummed in Hiccup’s ear. He pulled the boy up by his hair and griped his waist, dragging him over to the bed and throwing him down on the sheets. Hiccup let out a wince when he hit the sheets. Still stinging. Jack quickly pressed Hiccup down and propped himself up over his boyfriend. Hiccup reached out and pulled Jack down to kiss him, soon tongues where against each other and low moans escaped from the teens’ mouths as they thrashed about.

Jack broke the intense kissing and pushed himself upward, he slipped his shirt off and pulled Hiccup up to a somewhat kneeling position and helped relieve the other boy of his shirt. Hiccup initiating again pressed his warm chest against Jack’s. He started kissing down Jack’s neck and along his collarbone. He bit down lightly this time and sucked in a pretty bruise. “Nnn… Hiiiic.” Jack made a whiny moan as Hiccup continued along the area.

The white haired boy made quick work of removing the other’s pants. Unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off his slim freckled legs. He unbuckled his own belt and kicked off his pants. Both boys in only their boxers. Despite being incredibly hormonal teenagers and even if they had the proper preparations (which they didn’t) they still were not ready for full on penetrative sex, but they had other ways to find release. The occasional blow job or desperately frotting against each other with heavy breathes and sharp moans were just some of the ways they had fun.

“T-this okay?” Jack whispered to his boyfriend, making sure he was comfortable with what they were doing.   
“God yes Jack.” Hiccup panted, pressing himself on Jack and slowing starting to grind on him. Feeling flushed and throbbing with need, Hiccup needed the friction. Jack soon found his own rhythm against Hiccup. There was the heavy sound of breathless moans and the exploring of hands rubbing all along each others bodies. One of Jack’s hand tangled in Hiccup’s auburn hair, the other traveling up and down his back. Hiccup pressing Jack closer and unconsciously dragging his nails on the boy’s back.

Hiccup could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach growing more fierce. With sweat dripping from his hot flushed face he called. “Ah ha J-Jaaack!” He pulled on his boyfriend, pressing him deep against his body, sinking his nails into his pale back and he let out a loud scream on to Jack’s shoulder as his orgasm shot through his body. He shuddered and shook while still pressing himself against Jack. He whimpered while Jack worked himself for stimulation. Within a few more moments Jack came and in turn pressed Hiccup closer and let out a whine of his own as he rode it out.

Both boys collapsed on the bed in post-orgasm bliss. Letting out heavy breathes and little murmurs the other didn’t even understand. But it didn’t matter they where in euphoria.

“Mmm I love you Jack.” Hiccup muttered with sleepy eyes.

Jack looking into the droopy eyes of his precious little boyfriend. Sighing lightly he replied with. “I love you too Hiccup.”

A mew was heard which was followed by a light thump on the bed and a black cat appeared.

“Toothless?” Hiccup was surprised, he thought his cat was downstairs having dinner. “He was here the whole time.” He sighed to Jack.

“Those are the eyes that have seen some things Hiccup.” Jack seemed to have gotten back his lighthearted playful attitude already. “He knows.”

Hiccup groaned. “Go to sleep Jack” Hiccup lazily buried his head and rubbed a limp hand over Jack’s face.

“He knows how much of a naughty boy you are Hiccup.” Jack teased in a whisper.

The words made Hiccup fluster and he buried his head farther. “Shut up Jack.”

“Love you.” He giggled.


End file.
